<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[ART] Governor Bonteri by Graanda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777002">[ART] Governor Bonteri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda'>Graanda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>МЖС, его арты и сайдстори [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Lux Bonteri, Art, Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, Portraits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:36:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>For my fic (see the series), where Lux was a Republican Senator, Imperial Senator and later Governor of Onderon with sector moff influence.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>МЖС, его арты и сайдстори [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[ART] Governor Bonteri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my fic (see the series), where Lux was a Republican Senator, Imperial Senator and later Governor of Onderon with sector moff influence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="illustration">
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>  <br/>
<a href="https://thumbs2.imgbox.com/6b/de/tQBZHlSl_o.png">Open original</a></p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>